UNUSUAL
by Rin fuka
Summary: Eren adalah entitas aneh, bocah menyusahkan menurut Levi. Yang Levi sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa harus berakhir menjadikannya rekan serumah. Sampai pada kondisinya yang tiba-tiba memburuk malah memberikan clue aneh memori masa silam dikepalanya. RiRen AU.


Minggu pertama bulan keenam, hari Rabu. Levi sedang bergerak cepat sepanjang jalan pertokoan menuju rumahnya.

Melirik kilat arloji hitam di pergelangan tangan kiri. Matanya menyipit ganas. Terlambat dua jam di rumah. Berkat si pirang klimis yang memberikan tugas tambahan pekerjaan murid seenak jidat lebarnya untuk dikoreksi guna menulis laporan perkembangan siswa miliknya sendiri.

Pukul sebelas malam.

Levi mendesis. Dasi birunya bergerak sembarangan diterpa angin malam berkat jas yang tak dikancing. Mengabaikan sepi dan dinginnya malam yang datang. Kaki-kaki standar panjang namun kokoh terus menghentak aspal begitu sampai di penyeberangan terakhir.

Ingin rasanya meremukkan wajah Hanji yang mengakibatkan mobilnya masuk bengkel untuk servis karna ditabrakan ke pohon. Bersumpah sekali seumur hidup tak sudi membiarkan Hanji menyentuh mobilnya lagi. Walaupun kasus terakhir juga Hanjilah yang nekat dengan sembunyi-sembunyi membawa kabur mobilnya.

Levi menelusupkan tangan ke saku jas berikut pendengaran yang menajam mendengar rintihan aneh di sudut gang temaram dekat toko roti yang sudah tutup dan diapit kedai _sushi_ yang juga sudah gelap. Hanya lampu jalan yang memberi sorot tak sampai seperempat di sana.

Levi apatis. Menjejakkan kembali kakinya sebelum sudut matanya jatuh pada sesosok ukuran remaja lelaki berpostur tinggi ramping yang berdiri di satu sisi dinding lorong.

Sepasang sudut alis berkedut kecil. Tercium aroma pekat anyir. Berdecih muak dan memutar badan membuat sudut siku. Levi berlari mengambil sebilah senjata dari balik saku jas.

"Oi, bocah. Kau harusnya‒cih, menjijikan."

Berdiri tepat di sisi belakang si remaja yang masih dengan setia berdiri bagai patung pancuran taman. Levi memberikan tatapan jijik pada ceceran darah yang tergenang tak beraturan di ujung gang.

Sungguh kotor.

"Dasar Pak Tua bebal." komentarnya meninggalkan posisi si bocah berikut tasnya dan menderap tanpa suara ke arah lelaki tua yang masih belepotan darah pada rahang bawahnya. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Jangan seenakmu saja di sini."

Satu tendangan mantap mendarat di sisi wajah. Bunyi retakan samar sayup tenggelam karna suara rintihan ajal datang dari wanita pekerja kantoran yang bersimbah darah jadi korban monster penghisap.

Levi meliriknya. Sudah tak bisa menolong si wanita sedang sebelah tangan melemparkan pisau kecil mengkilat ke arah lelaki tua yang berniat menyerangnya dengan raut berang.

Tertusuk tepat di jantung. Lelaki tua ambruk dan melebur jadi abu.

"Vampir sialan."

Tak buang waktu Levi menghubungi seseorang. Berdecih galak. Umpatan datang menyusul.

"Cepat kacamata sialan. Suruh Erwin membersihkan kekacauan ini. Tch, mimpi sana. Tugasku selesai di sini." Memutar badan. Menangkap siluet bocah yang dilupakan sejenak Levi bergumam tepat sambungan diputus. "‒atau tidak."

Memasukan asal ponselnya Levi bertanya, "Mau sampai kapan kau di sana bocah?"

Levi bukan tipe orang yang mau merepotkan diri menghibur orang lain dengan kata-kata manis. Cara paling bagus‒menurutnya‒ menghilangkan keterkejutan berat seketika pada seseorang adalah dengan memberikan tekanan lainnya yang lebih menyentak dan diterima otak dengan cepat.

Dipukul misalnya.

‒oh, Levi. Itu kekerasan namanya.

Manik kelam Levi menyipit lebih parah dari yang biasanya. Tak dapat sahutan apapun dari si bocah pemilik rambut coklat yang sempat dikiranya syok berat. Langkah kakinya dibawa mendekat dengan segera.

"Heh. Tak pernah diajari sopan san…tun."

Levi menarik selangkah mundur ke belakang. Bola mata menyala merah terang layaknya permata rubin yang indah pertama kali masuk dalam lingkup penglihatan Levi begitu mendapati wajah si remaja yang berbayang gelap.

"Kau."

Gurat nada dingin mengancam dari Levi yang bersiap dengan bilah pisau lainnya dari saku jas. Seorang vampir berwujudkan remaja belasan tahun adalah yang paling agresif setahu Levi. Dimana insting akan rasa haus mereka hampir tak bisa dikendalikan jika dihadapkan dengan darah di depan mata.

Sayangnya sosok di hadapan Levi itu sudah lebih dulu menimbulkan percik janggal dibenaknya sejak awal. Sedangkan yang jadi objek waspada Levi masih tidak menggerakan diri meski pandangan matanya memang tak berpindah darinya.

"Eren." Dahi Levi mengernyit. "Namaku Eren, Eren Jaeger."

Semilir angin, cahaya bulan yang redup terhalang awan gelap, juga bintang-bintang tersebar jadi latar keheningan antara Levi dan si vampir bocah yang mengaku bernama Eren. Setidaknya sampai suara lengkingan jauh dari Hanji dan segerombolan derap langkah kaki lain datang mendekat.

Levi dengan segala pemikiran gila entah intuisinya menarik lengan Eren dan bergegas pergi dari gang sempit itu.

**.**

**.**

**UNUSUAL**

by Rin fuKa

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

**Rate**: T

**Pairing**: LevixEren ‒RiRen

.

**Genre**: Supernatural-Romance, a little Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai ‒MalexMale‒, typos –possibly-. Oneshoot panjang. Vampire!Eren. Teacher!Levi.

**.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**.**

**.**

Adalah rumah dengan material dasar mayoritas kayu yang kini jadi tujuan langkah Levi begitu pula remaja lelaki yang mengekor layaknya anak anjing pada majikan.

Rasa pening ringan menyerang kepala Levi.

Sungguh. Entah dapat pikiran dari mana kini dirinya dengan enteng malah menyeret seorang remaja untuk dibawa ke rumah. Tidak, bukan berarti Levi lelaki pedo. Terlebih lagi remaja ini adalah sejenis entitas yang dijuluki pula sebagai monster penghisap, vampir.

Bagus. Levi merasa segera dapat pertanyaan dadakan di sekitar otaknya untuk dijawab.

Sayang atensi Levi belum menginjak sejengkalpun pemikiran itu. Berbagai macam enigma tersusun dikepalanya. Hasil rasa janggal juga bagaimana ia mulai menyimpulkan keadaan dari ribuan pengalaman yang dimengertinya sebagai satu dari sekian orang yang menangangi kasus dunia bawah entitas selain manusia.

‒Ialah, satu, bocah yang tak sekalipun meninggalkan pandang dari punggungnya itu aneh. Lebih suka berdiri diam tanpa gerakan seinci meski ada orang yang melihatnya dengan jelas. Kenyataan bahwa bocah itu harus berbaur tercoret seketika. Levi sudah menyimpulkannya sejak sepuluh menit silam.

Levi mulai risih‒sangat, terlebih dengan tanpa kedipan sekalipun sorot pandang bocah itu menumpu padanya. Tapi untunglah Levi tak memperlihatkan demikian sampai detik dan langkah kesekian ini.

‒Dua, bocah itu tak sekalipun terlihat terganggu dengan ceceran darah didepan matanya yang notabene jadi pembangkit insting utama seorang vampir.

Hembusan nafas Levi menabrak udara malam dengan keras. Merasa tubuhnya sering ditabrak dari belakang sungguh mengganggu gerakan jalan tubuhnya dengan leluasa.

‒Tiga, si bocah itu tidak membabi buta berusaha menyerang Levi yang nyata manusia dan melihat kondisi aslinya sebagai vampir. Setidaknya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri bahkan wajahnya masih tenang-tenang saja meski Levi mengeluarkan pisau berniat menikamnya tadi.

Langkah Levi berhenti, membalik arah tubuh menghadap dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Si bocah reflek berhenti. Berjarak sejengkal dari depan wajah Levi. "Buat jarak bocah. Kau menganggu gerak jalanku."

Tak ada ekspresi lebih, si remaja berambut coklat memundurkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan lamat-lamat. Satu, dua, tiga langkahnya berhenti. Gerakannya tak seperti robot tapi juga tidak tampak hidup terlebih dengan caranya yang lebih tampak mayat berjalan mundur.

Levi menghela nafas. Lelah menyerang dirinya lebih parah dari yang biasa.

‒Tapi Levi tahu si bocah vampir itu tak ikut andil berebut darah dengan si Pak Tua kurang ajar. Tak sedikitpun bau darah menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Sebaliknya ada aroma manis menggelitik yang menelusup langsung indera penciuman Levi meski jarak mereka sebelumnya berkisar dua meter.

Membuka cepat pintu berdaun satu rumah sederhananya Levi menyeruak masuk. Melepas sepatunya yang langsung dihadiahi ringisan rasa jijik akibat bercak darah tertempel, tak bersuara lagi dibawanya sepasang sepatu itu ke tempat perkakas kotor di belokan kiri dari pintu masuk.

‒Dan itulah semua letak keanehan dari seorang bocah bernama Eren Jaeger menurut Levi. Bagaimana bisa vampir sebegitu tenangnya menghadapi darah didepan mata? Yah, Levi tahu itu mungkin hanya saja kelakuan bocah itu sudah aneh juga.

‒Ataukah seorang Levi salah mengenali si bocah yang mungkin bukan kaum vampir? Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Levi kelewat mafhum untuk tahu mana makhluk butuh darah atau manusia umum. Dan ia yakin bahwa Eren masuk identitas pertama yang dipikirkannya.

Vampir.

Levi melangkahkan kaki kembali ke ruang depan setelah bergelut nyaris tujuh menit dengan sepatu yang disikatnya bersih. Menurunkan kelopak mata demi mendapati si vampir bocah berdiri mematung tepat depan pintu sekaligus menutupi akses jalan yang memang belum ditutup tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Bukan karna Levi ceroboh dengan membiarkan pintu terbuka. Hanya saja ia memang sengaja membiarkannya begitu agar bocah‒merangkap anak anjing, menurutnya‒ masuk sementara dirinya sendiri berkutat dengan kebersihan sepatu kerja.

Seharusnya Levi ingat itulah adap sopan santun bila seseorang sadar belum diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam rumah sementara pemiliknya membuka pintu lebar-lebar tapi ditinggalkan begitu saja dan si tamu yang mengekor belum dipersilahkan masuk lebih dulu.

Yah, kembali ke awal kalimat. Seharusnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sana bocah? Masuk." sentak Levi meradang. Memberikan gerakan kepala agar remaja vampir itu segera masuk dan duduk di sofa coklat _soft_ yang ditunjuknya dengan dagu. "Ck. Menyusahkan."

Sekian mengumpat pria eboni itu menutup pintu rumahnya dengan menahan denyutan kepala.

Selanjutnya sesuai ekspetasi dimana Eren duduk dengan patuh. Merapatkan kaki, meletakan kedua telapak tangan di pangkuan. Pandangan tak lepas dari setiap gerak yang Levi lakukan‒walau kesannya tidak sopan tapi sudah sedari awal terus dilakukannya. Helaian coklatnya sesekali bergerak diterpa angin dari jendela tepat di belakang sofa.

Levi sendiri juga tidak melepaskan tatapan dari wajah pucat unik yang masih lebih segar ketimbang kulitnya sendiri. Bagaimana si bocah masih setia bungkam menunggu empunya rumah plus sofa buka suara, Levi mendengus karnanya. Cukup mengapresiasi kesopanan‒minus tatapan tanpa gemingnya‒ si remaja kurus yang Levi berikan cuma-cuma untuknya.

Dalam hati tentu saja.

"Jadi," Levi memulai, "Punya otak bodoh stadium berapa kau berani menampakan diri aslimu kepadaku di tengah latar yang bisa membunuhmu tanpa embel-embel gerakan ingin kabur setelah jelas melihatku berniat membunuhmu juga?"

Remaja itu masih diam. Malah mengatupkan mata sekian detik lamanya. Levi nyaris memberikan tendangan akurat setara pukulan besi kokoh untuk menyadarkan kekurangajaran bocah yang diajak bicara tapi diamnya tidak selesai juga. Levi pun ingat sosok diseberang duduknya itu hanya bersuara sekali saat menyebut namanya saja.

Untung saja niat itu menguap terlupakan. Begitu sepasang lingkaran malam bernuansa mendung itu mendapati sepasang bulatan besar yang telah berganti warna. Bergradasi campuran antara hijau kebiruan diperciki sentuhan _amber_ yang berpadu cemerlang dengan bias putih lampu ruang depan.

Levi menolak terperangah apalagi mengakui terpesona. Namun motorik matanya gagal mengalihkan atensi pandang pada pemilik kristal indah walau sekejap. Berikut raut tenang si remaja yang diikutsertakan dalam visinya.

Bersuara pelan tanpa air muka meski nadanya berkesan ragu dan berat sebelah. "Aku, mungkin…, tersesat."

Sudah masuk _season_ dua Levi gagal mengerti dengan otak bocah dihadapannya.

* * *

><p>Eren bocah aneh. Levi tak sudi menarik vonis yang direkat kuat pada kepala untuk menjabarkan setiap tingkah si bocah vampir.<p>

Sudah tujuh hari terlewat. Levi sendiri lupa kronologis seminggu itu bisa terlalui dengan sukses sampai sekarang. Tidak, dipikir kembalipun kata sukses tidak bagus menjabarkannya. Apalagi jika kepala Levi berdenyut parah terus tiga hari pertama Eren dijadikan rekan serumahnya. Setidaknya sukses di sini menjabarkan bahwa Levi berhasil hidup dengan selamat tanpa retakan di wajah datarnya dengan berganti raut menjerit frustasi‒misalnya.

Duduk santai menikmati teh hitam dan membaca berita pagi memang kegiatan rutin si pria penyandang marga Ackerman ini. Sementara mata berfokus ke susunan kata sistematis otak Levi tengah berusaha mengabaikan presensi makhluk yang duduk anteng terhalang kertas di depannya berseberangan duduk.

Nyaris sunyi andaikan jam dinding yang berdetik statis itu kehabisan daya baterai.

Sebagai orang yang tidak mudah terganggu terlebih hanya karna semacam entitas tak berguna Levi tak mungkin membiarkan perhatiannya terpecah sejenak. Sayang, sekali lagi sayang. Sosok anomali yang terus menatapnya dalam diam malah membuatnya risih luar biasa.

Waktu menunjukan tujuh pagi kurang dua puluh tujuh menit. Dan belum apa-apa Levi harus menahan ototnya untuk tidak menegang sewot berkat bocah yang menyebut namanya Eren itu menatap dirinya tanpa kedipan, suara begitu juga ekspresi wajah‒yang untung masih lumayan dilihat meski datar.

Jadi sedikit mengerti rasanya dilihat orang tanpa ekspresi kalau hal seperti itu sungguh tidak nyaman diterima. Anggaplah sebagai bahan pembelajaran diri untuk membenahi raut wajah agar lebih nyaman dipandang mata orang lain.

Tentu saja tidak berlaku untuk ekspresi telfon Levi.

"Oi, bocah," Levi memutuskan mengeluarkan urat jengkel sekitar dahinya. "Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menatapku?"

Eren dengan kepolosan masuk cari mati malah menggeleng ringan. Memberikan visual imut bukan kepalang jika kelopak matanya memberikan kedipan tak paham. Apalagi wajahnya sudah begitu menampakan kejujuran jawaban.

Levi meremat sisi koran yang dipegangnya. "Berkediplah sesekali." titahnya, "Kenapa kelakuan dasar meniru sikap manusia saja kau tidak becus? Apa kesenanganmu hanya bergeming jadi patung di sudut gang?"

"Sebenarnya aku sesekali bergerak." Jawaban Eren yang hanya cukup untuk membela pertanyaan terakhir. Mengabaikan perintah dan meniadakan respon untuk pertanyaan pertama.

"Dalam kurun waktu satu hingga dua jam setiap kalinya? Idiot."

Sang Guru Akademi Rose sampai tak berkutik begitu sadar dirinya bahkan tahu kelakukan bocah menjengkelkan itu. Berakhir tidak sudi mengakui kalau ia memperhatikan gerakan si remaja coklat.

Yah, tahu dari mana juga Levi kalau Eren bergerak sesekali hanya dalam kurun waktu satu hingga dua jam jika tidak mengawasinya sendiri.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik dari pada tidak."

"Dan jauh lebih baik lagi, kalau kau, bocah, melakukannya dalam kurun waktu sekitar lima menit sekali walau hanya gerakan kecil jemari." Levi mencela sambil melipat korannya. Cukup kesal pada tindakan diluar sadar yang diketahuinya detik-detik silam. "Orang akan cepat sadar identitasmu saat kau bertingkah layaknya mayat hidup berjalan di setiap tempat jika tidak berbaur."

"Aku belum pernah keluar sekalipun begitu masuk kemari."

Levi menahan geram. Dengusan kasar mengudara. "Dan berniat mendekam di sini setiap detiknya tanpa keluar?"

"Boleh?"

Rasanya ingin meremukan muka menyebalkan Hanji sebagai pelampiasan kesal. Padahal Hanji tak salah apapun juga‒setidaknya belum.

"Terserah. Tapi perlu kau ketahui aku tidak sudi mencarikanmu makanan."

Akhirnya Eren memberikan gerakan menggeser ke kanan pada matanya setelah lebih dari setengah jam bergeming dipautkan pada sosok Levi.

"Kurasa Anda juga tidak mungkin membiarkanku berkeliaran sembarangan mencari makanan yang.., Anda sendiri tahu. Jadi kupikir tidak ada bedanya aku tetap diam di sini atau sesekali keluar. Pilihanku soal makan tetap serupa dalam jalan yang berbeda."

"Lalu membiarkan instingmu bekerja karna lapar dan menyerangku? Jangan berharap pikiran busuk macam itu berhasil bocah." cela Levi menarik cangkir di meja dan meminum isinya. "Aku tidak membiarkan kau tinggal untuk bisa menikamku dari belakang. Seharusnya kau sadar aku bukan tipe manusia naif dengan dasar kebaikan hati menerimamu tinggal di rumahku yang meski tahu kau seorang vampir sekalipun."

"Aku tahu batasan kondisiku, _Sir_." Gumamnya, "Menyerang Anda yang memberikan tempat tinggal untukku juga tidak seharusnya kupikirkan. Meski aku buruk dimata orang seperti Anda tapi setidaknya aku masih punya etika untuk tidak melakukan tindakan tidak tahu diri macam itu."

Hoh, apresiasi Levi atas bocah itu naik sedikit. Rupanya otak bodoh bocah itu berjalan semestinya. Tentu saja hanya dalam kondisi macam ini.

"Setidaknya aku tahu Anda cukup baik mau menampungku yang seharusnya jadi objek tikam pisau Anda. Toh aku cukup tahu seberapa singkat waktu Anda untuk bisa membunuhku kapan saja. Dan lagi, jika aku diperbolehkan tahu… kenapa Anda membiarkanku tinggal?"

Levi tidak menyahut melainkan bangkit berdiri. Jarum panjang sudah hampir menyentuh pertengahan angka sepuluh dan sebelas. Butuh setidaknya dua puluh menit sampai sekolah tempatnya mengajar sedangkan pukul tujuh tepat bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Terlambat sepuluh menit adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup Levi mulai mengajar. Setidaknya itu angka tercepat dari seminggu ke belakang dimana hari pertama Levi malah telat nyaris satu jam.

Melihat pergerakan si pria standar tinggi dan raut wajah itu Eren berujar, "Hati-hati, _Sir_."

Deheman singkat jadi jawaban.

Langkah Levi dipadu cepat menuju pintu daun tunggal rumah. Meninggalkan si bocah dengan pemikiran mengganjal. Memang benar Eren tidak memaksa mendapat jawaban darinya. Tapi Levi cukup dari sadar bahwa pertanyaan Eren yang terakhir juga jadi inti pertanyaan tak terjawab hingga kini diotaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si kuncir kuda memberikan lirikan penasaran pada rekan gurunya yang duduk tegap menghadap laptop dengan serius. Yah, serius dengan jemari yang ditempatkan pada tuts-tuts _keyboard_ tapi jadi aneh jika jemari kokoh itu hanya diam menggantung sudah masuk angka limabelas dari menit semula. Belum lagi raut datar bosan yang tampak tengah menyelami isi dunia sendiri ketimbang sadar harus mengerjakan laporan perkembangan nilai siswa untuk semester ini.

Hanji Zoe selalu jadi orang pertama yang sadar gelagat tak umum seorang Levi Ackerman setelah Erwin Smith, tentu saja. Dan kini si kacamata nyentrik itu tengah menyikuti rekan yang setingkat lebih tinggi jabatannya sebagai wakasek dengan tidak sopannya.

"Sstt.., Erwin." panggilnya tanpa menoleh ke objek panggil. Sibuk memperhatikan ulah Levi yang berubah jadi patung depan laptop. "Kau tahu kenapa dengan si pen‒" Hanji menurunkan suara lebih pelan begitu sadar kata itu bisa membuatnya terlempar keluar jendela. "‒dek itu? Lihat! Dia cocok jadi patung pancuran di taman depan sekolah."

Erwin dengan kedut sebal terganggu untuk terus merangkai kata-kata guna mengisi laporan bulanan menghela nafas. "Hanji, sudah kali kelima kau menanyakan hal yang sama dan jawabanku belum berubah sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Kukatakan kalau aku bukan cenayang yang dapat mengetahui apa yang tengah ada dalam pikiran Levi sekarang." Pria pirang itu melanjutkan gerakan mengetiknya di _keyboard _laptop. "Dan kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, kenapa tidak bertanya langsung padanya?"

Hanji memberikan tatapan, 'kau berniat membuatku ditendang sampai keluar ruangan ini seperti seminggu lalu?' pada Erwin yang seolah menyahutinya jadi, 'kau yang cari masalah dengannya waktu itu.'

"Tidak dengan kondisinya sekarang." Hanji merengut. Menyudahi acara mencari makna kata tersirat dari sorot mata dengan Erwin. "Lihat saja wajah masam kusutnya yang menjadi parah setiap harinya. Suram sekali dia.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu dia punya afeksi berlebihan dengan mobilnya yang kutabrakan atau bagaimana. Tapi itu seminggu lalu dan kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kinclongnya mobil si muka rata itu sekarang. Jadi apa lagi yang bisa memberatkan pikiran _clean freak_ itu coba?"

Erwin tersenyum _default_ menanggapi komentar Hanji yang cukup _random_. "Biasanya kau mengganggunya tanpa berpikir. Memang Levi bertingkah cukup diluar umum dirinya dan aku berterimakasih kau membaca situasinya dengan benar." Pendapat Erwin dapat tudingan muka tertohok dari Hanji. "Kurasa seorang Levi pun punya masalahnya sendiri."

"Hei, aku juga cukup peka melihat keadaan." sergah Hanji lebih dulu. "Kalau soal masalah memang dia itu pusatnya masalah~" komentarnya mengerdikan bahu dengan entengnya. "Lagipula tidak enak seminggu ini terkontaminasi aura terlampau suram lebih dari biasanya si pen‒aww!" Kepala Hanji yang berdenyut menoleh kilat. "Levi, kapan kau sadar kalau kubicarakan?!"

"Hoh. Jadi kau memang membicarakanku?"

Levi dengan tangan kanan yang masih teracung ke atas setelah memberikan gerakan bidik‒lempar akurat mendaratkan pulpen di kepala Hanji menampakan wajah galak mendelikan matanya.

Hanji mengabaikan ancaman singa dan melancarkan protesnya. "Jangan pilih kasih Levi! Erwin juga ikut andil membicarakanmu tahu. Dan hei, masih bisakah disebut begitu kalau kau sendiri saja mendengar? Oh, boleh kusebut ini jadi diskusi saja?"

"Hanji, tidak perlu membawa namaku. Lagipula kau yang memulainya dengan menggangguku." Erwin menyahuti, "Berhubung Levi juga sudah sadar pada dunia nyata, kini kau bisa menanyakan langsung apa yang kau terus utarakan untuk mengangguku bukan?"

"Hoi! Erwin jangan curang begitu!"

Bersikap apatis Erwin melanjutkan kembali tugasnya. Sementara Hanji menjerit sambil angkat kaki telah mengganggu si makhluk antik macam Levi berikut ejekannya tadi yang diputus si pria papan itu sendiri.

Anggap saja bentuk sial Hanji yang malah merelakan diri jadi sasaran tendang Levi yang sudah sewot sedikit dari rumah. Bermaksud menenangkan diri malah dapat gangguan makhluk planet aneh macam Hanji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si kacamata melukiskan wajah dramatis korban penyiksaan berikut gerakan mengelusi sisi belakang kepala yang beralih fungsi jadi papan _dart_ dadakan juga betisnya yang disepak dua kali rupanya berdenyut nyeri.

Si pelaku bersikap masa bodoh. Masih ada yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan ketimbang mengurusi kondisi Hanji yang memberikan tatapan 'kau kejam' padanya. Meneliti orang-orang yang satu-dua berlalu lalang di kantin kosong seusai sepulang sekolah. Tentu, bukan itu yang menurutnya lebih penting.

"Jadi.. Levi," Erwin memutus memulai. "Apa yang terjadi? Kurasa kau bisa mendiskusikannya pada kami." Mendapat lirikan sangsi Erwin menimpali lagi. "Meski aku tidak menjamin dapat solusi tapi aku tahu masalahmu cukup rumit."

Erwin dengan intuisinya yang diluar akal sehat.

"Hei, kacamata. Menurutmu vampir abnormal itu ada?"

Hanji menunjukan raut girang jika sudah menyangkut hal yang berbau harus diteliti atau hasil telitian. "Eh?! Jadi yang seperti itu ada? Kau menemukannya?" Binar-binar menjengkelkan menurunkan kelopak mata Levi yang berkedut. "Fufufu~ vampir macam apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku dan Erwin? Hm~ Hm~"

Hanji dengan tebakan yang selalu menabrak titik telak.

Levi ingin menyesal sudah menuruti Erwin dan Hanji untuk bicara bertiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HOAAHH!" Hanji menjerit sinting hingga menggema seruangan. "Dia‒.. dia‒ dia, seorang vampir?!"

Eren yang dituding kesetanan oleh Hanji yang tampak tidak pernah melihat kaum sejenisnya makin memposisikan diri tepat di belakang Levi untuk menyembunyikan diri dari wanita aneh berkacamata itu.

"Oh!" Mulut Hanji membuka tutup. "AHAHAHA! Sial.., dia unik, unik sekali! Darimana kau mendapatkannya Levi?"

Eren tidak mengerti kenapa Levi membawa dua orang bertolak belakang sikap itu ke rumah. Meski wajahnya terbilang tenang tapi tak dipungkiri Eren punya rasa cemas dengan menarik kemeja Levi bagian pinggang. Tentu saja tak ada yang melihat kecuali Levi yang sadar keadaan bocah vampir tersebut.

Sedikitnya berpikir mungkin dia berakhir jadi bahan percobaan mereka bertiga. Kemudian menepisnya tegas karna Eren yakin Levi bukan tipe orang yang menjerumuskan orang hanya karna kebutuhannya semata.

Levi yang berpangku tangan mengerlingkan mata. "Dia bukan barang. Dan hentikan tingkah menjijikanmu itu, sialan."

Dan anggapannya benar.

Hanji mengerjapkan mata makin sinting dengan kenyataan kesimpulan sepihak sebuah bentuk relasi belum terungkapkan diantara keduanya. Menutup separuh wajah untuk menghentikan kata seenak jidatnya agar tidak keluar menggoda Levi sambil mengibaskan tangan satunya untuk mengurangi delikan ganas Levi.

Erwin yang menyentuhkan telunjuk pada dagu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Jadi dimana letak masalahnya?"

Dari tiga menit lalu pria pirang itu hanya mengawasi polah Hanji yang tidak melepaskan pandang menelisik sampai akhirnya menjerit sinting macam tadi atau perilaku risih Levi berikut sikap penuh sopan Eren yang tidak berusaha bertanya apalagi memberi pandangan curiga dengan wajah datar tenang itu. Sedetik kemudian sadar belum duduk sejak datang.

"Ijinkan aku duduk. Sebaiknya kalian juga. Hanji… berhentilah menatapnya seperti maniak." ungkap Erwin menarik punggung jaket abu-abu Hanji untuk ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Aku penasaran dengannya Erwin." Hanji mengusap-usap pipinya naik turun. "Dan Levi~" pandangannya sudah putus dari surai coklat Eren. "Aku butuh banyak jawaban darimu nanti."

Levi menghela nafas. Melirik arah belakangnya dan berkata, "Naiklah ke atas."

Eren menyiratkan tatapan ragu sebelum memundurkan badan selangkah kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sebanyak tujuh langkah. Kemudian belok kanan untuk naik ke atas tangga menuju lantai atas. Menuju kamar tepatnya.

Setelah memastikan si bocah coklat menghilang dari pandang Levi menghadapkan diri ke depan kembali. Menggeser sedikit ke kiri dan duduk di sofa tunggal. Memangku sebelah kaki dan menyandarkan punggung berikut lengan kanannya yang ditopangkan ke badan sofa Levi memberikan tatapan serius pada kedua orang yang kini menunggu dirinya buka suara.

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu Erwin. Kuasumsikan kau ingat pertanyaanku sebelumnya pada makhluk tak jelas di sebelahmu itu tadi di kantin sekolah. Dan pemikiranmu pasti bisa menebak apa maksudku bertanya dengan melihat bocah tadi."

Hanji sadar dari pesona otaknya untuk segera meneliti. "Hoh, maksudmu dia abnormal?" tanyanya tak percaya, "Astaga, Levi~~ Dia itu unik, UNIK! Bukan abnormal!"

Seharusnya ucapan Hanji bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kondisi Eren lebih bagus daripada perkiraan Levi. Hanya saja dalam kamus Hanji, unik itu sudah lebih parah dari abnormal itu sendiri. Kini Erwin mengerti penuh maksud Levi diimbangi komentar Hanji barusan.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." ujar Erwin. "Hanya saja belum tentu juga dia memang seperti terkaanmu, Levi. Mungkin saja itu memang kepribadiannya, sulit bergaul dan pendiam?"

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk sadar itu. Bocah itu tidak pendiam atau sulit bergaul kalau kau mendengar bagaimana dia menyusun kalimatnya." Levi menolak setuju. "Kita semua tahu sudah jadi hal umum jika vampir bisa berbaur dengan manusia begitu baik tapi bocah bodoh itu cenderung tidak melakukannya sama sekali."

"Eh? Maksudnya dia tidak mau berbaur?"

"Kau tahu inti pembicaraan ini dari awal." tuding Levi pada Hanji yang seolah jadi lemot itu. "Bocah itu suka mematung antara satu sampai dua jam bahkan lebih. Punya sifat aneh tidak terganggu dengan bau darah atau bersikap tertarik atasnya. Sudah seminggu dan dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda vampir umum butuh darah. Anak itu bahkan memakan makanan normal manusia umum layaknya terbiasa. Dan punya ketenangan aneh meski nyaris mati kutikam."

Hanji melengkingkan suara. "Sudah SEMINGGU dia di sini?! Sial, kenapa tidak beritahu lebih awal?!" Kemudian Hanji tampak mengingat-ingat. "Hei, bukannya itu waktu kau menyuruhku membereskan gang sempit dekat kedai Sushi?"

Levi mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti inti masalahmu kini." Erwin tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa aku punya ide, juga kemampuan Hanji diperlukan di sini. Hanya saja aku penasaran akan satu hal," Sepasang mata biru laut itu memberikan lirikan penuh arti pada Hanji yang malah nyengir lebar kesetanan.

"Le~viii~" mulai Hanji. Ternyata Erwin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk diteruskan si kuncir kuda yang tengah tersenyum khas penggemar maniak. "Atas dasar apa kau begitu perduli pada kecenderungan pasif anak itu bersolialisasi? Terlebih dia adalah vampir yang biasanya kau tusuk-tusuk seenak jidat lhoh~ Lalu kenapa juga kau memutuskan tinggal dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan kami? Menyembunyikannya malah selama seminggu ini. Fuhhh~ aku tidak tahu kau punya ketertarikan sebegini besar padanya."

Levi tidak tahu mati kutu setidakenak ini rasanya.

"Hahahaha~ kau berhutang banyak jawaban padaku Levi-sama."

* * *

><p>Sudah masuk sebulan sejak Eren tinggal dengan Levi. Melihat segala keseharian Levi dan menyesuaikan dirinya sendiri beraktivitas disana walau kebiasaan tertegunnya belum hilang. Setidaknya Eren sudah jauh lebih banyak meniru tingkah normal manusia berkat usaha Hanji mengajarinya atau titah-titah absolut Levi untuknya.<p>

Terbukti penjelasan terakhir yang lebih manjur untuk Eren.

Hari Rabu adalah salah satu jadwal dimana Hanji harusnya datang memberikan pelatihan meniru gerak umum manusia untuk Eren karna tidak punya jadwal mengajar sampai siang di sekolah. Ini adalah ide yang dicetuskan Erwin untuk memperbaiki perilaku Eren yang sebenarnya tidak cukup bermasalah jika tidak berada dalam lingkup banyak orang hingga bisa membongkar identitas aslinya.

Khawatir utama yang jelas adalah sikap tenang Eren meski dituding pisau di leher sekalipun. Levi sudah mencoba, masuk angka tujuh dalam seminggu pertama dan Eren mengabaikannya. Seolah Levi tak mungkin melakukannya walau jelas lehernya sudah pernah terluka di waktu ketiga dan kelima.

Erwin pernah mencoba begitu menyangsikan kesaksian Levi mengenai kejangggalan itu. Berikut Hanji dengan antusiasnya yang kelewat batas. Dan benar saja Eren tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Entah kelewat bodoh tidak sayang nyawa atau pada dasarnya Eren paham tidak seharusnya bersikap ofensif pada orang baik disekelilingnya.

Sembari menunggu si wanita nyentrik itu datang Eren memilih duduk di sofa. Memaku pandang pada layar flat TV di ruang santai dekat dapur meski tidak fokus benar pada isi acara.

Bunyi bel masuk denting keempat adalah tanda Hanji datang‒satu untuk Levi lalu dua untuk Erwin. Dua detik kemudian langkah gaduh yang jadi ciri khas si kacamata itu menderap di lantai kayu mendekat kearah Eren.

"Halo, Eren~" Hanji menyapa ikut duduk bersisian dengan Eren. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Dan kau tidak hanya berdiam di satu titik tempat saja sepeninggal Levi 'kan?"

"Selamat siang, _Miss_ Hanji. Aku baik." balasnya kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Aku membantu sedikit pekerjaan membersihkan rumah."

Mata coklat Hanji mengerjap. Melirik sekilas keadaan rumah yang tak cocok disebut membantu sedikit dengan fakta betapa mengkilap rumah si muka papan sekarang. "Serius? Sejak kapan kau melakukannya?"

"Seminggu ini."

"Hahaha, oh, oke. Kemajuanmu sudah jauh lebih baik Eren." tanggap Hanji. "Sejujurnya aku bingung pada kondisimu. Kau ini punya tutur kata yang terbilang sopan tapi bertendensi pasif berinteraksi. Kau tahu kebanyakan dari kalian memang melakukannya sedangkan kau memilih menghindar atasnya. Berikut kau yang tampak tidak butuh darah."

Eren menyimak tanpa sahutan.

"Eren, ini sebulan sejak kau datang dan kau tidak mengonsumsi darah setetespun." Raut Hanji berubah serius. "Kesannya menyimpang jika aku malah memintamu memenuhi asupan nyata yang dibutuhkan tubuhmu dengan darah. Hanya saja kau berbeda dan sampai kapan kau menolak tawaran untuk minum darah bahkan tidak berminat atasnya? Kau tahu aku bisa menyediakan darah untukmu jika Levi bebal tidak memberikannya untukmu. Maksudku dari donor darah."

Eren menunjukan senyum yang pernah Hanji ajarkan padanya walau masih cukup kaku dilihat. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Anda bisa melihat bagaimana kondisiku bukan? Makan makanan manusia normal cukup untukku."

Hanji menyilangkan tangan. Memutar badan menyamping menghadap Eren. "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau begitu keras kepala soal ini? Kau tahu tubuhmu tak mungkin bertahan hanya dengan itu dan‒ hei, kenapa kau pucat sekali?!" Tangan-tangan Hanji sudah menangkup wajah Eren dengan muka panik yang kentara.

"Bukannya aku memang selalu pucat?"

Gelengan datang dari Hanji. "Tidak, kau jauh lebih pucat lagi. Lebih dari kulit alami Levi malah." jelasnya dengan raut seratus persen khawatir. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada‒ EREENNNNN?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi," Levi memulai dengan menahan emosi untuk tidak mencapai ubun-ubun. "Kau menyuruhku pulang hanya untuk melihat bocah itu tidur, begitu?" Kerlingan matanya berpindah dari celah pintu yang terbuka ke wajah Hanji yang melongo aneh.

Hanji memegangi kepala demi mendengar kalimat pertama Levi begitu sampai dan melihat Eren berbaring di kamar lantai atas bersebelahan dengan kamar pemilik rumah. "Leviiii! Kapan kau mau peka?" jeritnya mulai frustasi sendiri dengan tanggapan Levi.

"Orang sinting mana yang menyebut seseorang tidak peka sementara dirinya sendiri sudah membuat orang yang dikatainya membuang waktunya sia-sia."

Hanji menyerah berdebat kali ini saja. Rasa khawatir lebih mendominasinya kini. "Levi, dengar. Aku tidak membuang waktumu percuma, oke? Itu kenyataan. Aku menghubungimu karena kondisi Eren aneh. Seharusnya kau menyadarinya. Mungkin sejak semalam atau pagi ini dia seperti itu."

"Apa?"

"Dia tidur."

"Dasar kacamata busuk." Levi meradang. Aura ingin mencekik Hanji sudah sampai seinci menyentuh kasat mata si kacamata. "Kau menyalahkanku tidak peka saat aku bilang bocah itu tidur tadi dan sekarang kau menegaskan bahwa dia memang tidur padaku? Sialan."

"Astaga!" Hanji berseru ikut kesal menyadari kelemotan Levi kali ini. Tidak tahu saja Hanji saking paniknya Levi jadi begitu. "Vampir tidak pernah tidur Levi. Tidak pernah, meski mau siang hari sekalipun. Dan selama aku mengenal Eren tiga mingguan ini dia tidak masuk pengecualian dengan tidur. Belum lagi wajahnya pucat‒bukan, maksudku lebih pucat dari normalnya anak itu."

"Huh?"

Hanji menuding ruang tidur Eren. "Cobalah kau lihat sendiri. Teliti kondisinya dan kita bisa berdebat kalau kau masih tidak menerima argumenku. Aku tidak bercanda kali ini Levi. Tidak jika itu menyangkut nyawa Eren."

Si lelaki eboni tidak menyahut dan bergerak masuk ke dalam diikuti Hanji yang belum menghilangkan raut cemas meski dia sempat menunjukan sorot serius pada Levi.

"Dia tertidur." ucap pelan Hanji. "Aku tidak mungkin sepanik ini jika Eren tidak tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri lalu tertidur sudah masuk sembilan jam. Walau dalam kenyataannya aku mungkin tidak terkejut jika Eren nyata bisa tidur sekalipun, hanya saja aku yakin kondisinya tidak baik."

"Maksimal tingkahnya memang hanya sekedar berbaring diam tanpa menutup mata apalagi tidur." Levi menyahut setelah diam duapuluh detik. "Mungkin karna dia tidak minum darah."

"Kau sependapat denganku." angguk Hanji. "Sudah masuk sebulan, entah untuk yang tidak kita ketahui sebelumnya. Aku tahu kau pasti sadar meski dia hanya minum setetes. Sementara dia tidak melakukannya benar?" Levi mengiyakan. "Hal yang tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa dia menahan diri untuk tidak minum asupan tubuhnya."

"Menahan diri?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Menurutku aneh yang kupikir ada pada Eren adalah hal ini. Entah kenapa dia melakukannya tapi kupikir itu membuat kondisinya memburuk makin lama. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa ia bertahan dengan kondisi normal meski sekarang ia tak dalam keadaan baik dilihat." Hanji menggigit kuku jarinya. "Levi, tidak bisakah kau menanyakan alasannya?"

Pandangan Levi jatuh pada Eren yang berbaring tenang di kasur. Benar kata Hanji wajah Eren amat pucat sampai pada bibirnya yang biasa merona merah menimbulkan kontras yang kentara dengan kulitnya kini putih merata seperti diberi bedak.

"Jangan seenaknya meminta. Aku tak punya hak mencampuri‒"

Levi terdiam begitu pula dengan Hanji di sisi lebih ke belakang. Memfokuskan kedua pasang mata berbeda setingkat warna pada entitas bocah yang memperlihatkan sepasang manik rubin mengkilat tertuju plafon.

Sorot tajam dan liar layaknya binatang pemangsa yang menuruti insting memaku pandang pada targetnya kini berpindah menumpu mereka. Menahan nafas masing-masing sambil mempersiapkan diri Hanji melirik Levi yang bersedia dengan segala kemungkinan serangan jika Eren dalam mode diluar kendali walau belum pernah diketahuinya hingga kini.

Setengah menit lebih dalam hening akhirnya Eren mengatupkan kembali matanya. Hanji melepaskan nafas pelan sementara Levi masih bersiaga. Menarik mundur tangan kanannya sedikit ke belakang memperhatikan gerak-gerik kelopak mata Eren yang berkedut.

Sepasang bulatan turkuois memperlihatkan diri.

"Eren!" Hanji lantas memanggil. Menubruk si bocah yang beringsut ingin bangun tapi kepayahan. Levi tidak menghalangi meski ingin menendang Hanji keluar karna mempersulit gerakan Eren duduk. "Bagaimana kondisimu? Kau kenapa?! Eren, jawab aku."

"Bagaimana dia mau menjawab kalau kau terus bicara kacamata."

Hanji mendudukan diri dengan benar di sisi ranjang. Membantu sebentar Eren duduk bersandar kepala ranjang. "Aku yakin pertanyaanku tidak seberapa dari yang muncul di otakmu itu sekarang." sungutnya.

"Ahh," lirih Eren, "Aku… tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" Hanji tak semudah itu percaya dengan mendengar betapa pelan dan tak bertenaga Eren menjawab. "Lalu kenapa kondisimu seburuk ini? Jika ini sesuai dengan yang ada dalam pembicaraan kita sebelumnya maka aku akan memaksamu Eren."

Levi mengerutkan dahi mencermati ucapan Hanji.

"Uhm, kondisiku pasti pulih setelah satu atau dua hari tidur. Jadi tak perlu khawatir." kilah Eren. Tatapannya kini berpaling pada Levi. "_Sir_, Anda sudah pulang?"

Lelaki eboni tidak menyahut. Mengetahui kalau Eren sedang mengalihkan topik berdalih bertanya padanya. Karna Eren punya indera penciuman yang baik tak mungkin dirinya tak sadar keberadaan Levi sejak tadi.

Hanji bermuka serius menuntut. "Eren, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku."

"Soal apa?" bernada bingung dengan wajah datar itu biasa dilihat Hanji ada pada muka Eren. "Sudah kukatakan aku akan kembali normal setelah tidur satu atau dua hari."

"Baik," Hanji membenahi letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau harus tidur satu atau dua hari untuk memulihkan kondisi? Kita sama-sama tahu vampir tidak tidur Eren. Jika tubuhmu memburuk masalah pertama adalah asupanmu yang kurang. Darah."

Eren menurunkan pandang. Menyerah berkilah lebih pada Hanji belum lagi ditatap begitu lekat oleh Levi. "Kuakui ini fase dimana daya tahan tubuhku menurun. Dengan tidur tubuhku akan berangsur normal seperti semula. Setidaknya itulah caraku memulihkan kondisi. Dan soal asupan aku tidak akan menyangkal karna tubuhku memang sedang kekurangan sekarang."

"Apa semua vampir begitu? Mengalihkan rasa haus dengan tidur jika tidak memungkinkan mengonsumsi darah? Maksudku tidak mau mengonsumi."

Eren menyunggingkan senyum asimetris yang sekilas tampak pilu. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Kurasa tidak. Lagipula bukankah menurut kalian aku ini juga abnormal?"

Si kacamata kuncir kuda menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, kau bukan abnormal hanya bertingkah layaknya abnormal. Benar 'kan?" manik Hanji mengunci pandang di wajah Eren. "Lalu sudah berapa lama kau tidak minum darah Eren?"

"Aku tak terlalu ingat. Seratus, dua ratus, entahlah."

"APA?!" Hanji menjerit kaget. "Ka‒kau, BAGAIMANA BISA BERTAHAN SELAMA ITU EREN?!" Muka tidak percaya kentara mendiami wajah androgini si kacamata. "Terlebih lagi usiamu itu berapa?!"

Levi juga terkejut mendengarnya namun tetap bungkam. Bukan untuk pertanyaan kedua Hanji tapi yang pertama.

"Maaf, Hanji-_san_, aku kehilangan minat menghitung usiaku entah sejak kapan jadi tidak bisa kupastikan berapa." Eren tersenyum lebih luwes dari biasanya. Mendapat lengkingan suara Hanji di telinganya menyakitkan juga. "Dan soal bagaimana aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang karna kupikir darah terakhir yang kuminum punya daya magis." ucapnya memberikan tatapan lembut mengarah pada sosok di dekat Hanji.

"Mi‒milik siapa?"

Entah kenapa Hanji mendadak gagap‒atau mungkin gugup membayangkan skema bayangan kejadian masa silam di otaknya.

"Seseorang."

"Dilihat dari jangka waktu selama itu kau tidak minum darah itu berarti dia manusia? Yang sudah‒" Hanji memilih berhenti, mengusap tengkuknya. "Kekasihmu?" lanjut Hanji melewatkan ujung kalimat sebelumnya. "Jika kau tidak keberatan bercerita sedikit."

Eren hanya tersenyum, sendu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa." Mengangguk mengerti Hanji lanjut berkata, "Jadi darah orang itu mengikatmu untuk bergantung padanya sehingga kau tidak bisa meminum darah selain miliknya?"

"Yeah, semacam itu." Eren mengangguk. "Aku… tentu saja ingin juga bisa minum darah selain miliknya. Sayangnya tidak bisa. Meski pikiranku memiliki keinginan untuk bisa tapi tubuhku akan menolak mentah-mentah saat kucoba."

Hanji menatap iba. Tidak tahu bahwa kondisi Eren sebegitu memprihatinkannya. Mengkalkulasi kembali kesimpulan final dimana orang yang bisa memberikan asupan untuk Eren pasti sudah tiada. Nyaris tak ada solusi. "Bagaimana jika mencoba sekali lagi?"

Levi masih diam seolah hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Eren menggeleng pelan. "Percuma."

"Eren, sejauh apa kau yakin tidur dapat terus memulihkan kondisimu seperti semula saat sedang memburuk begini? Maksudku adalah seberapa lama kiranya kau bertahan dengan ini?"

Tampak berpikir dan menimang barulah Eren menjawab, "Aku tidak yakin lama. Lima tahun terakhir fase daya tahanku yang menurun drastis datang semakin pendek setiap kalinya. Dulunya cukup lama, dari setengah abad merembet setiap dekade, tahun, setengah tahun dan semakin pendek sampai terakhir kualami sebulan lalu."

Terperangah khawatir juga panik Hanji mengacak asal rambutnya sambil berdiri. Bolak-balik berjalan kanan kiri. Memutar otak serius berpikir. Sungguh wanita satu itu ingin sekali rasanya menendang Levi supaya bersuara. Entah sejak kapan sahabat pendeknya itu menjadi peminat hening macam ini.

"Oi Levi!" ucapnya frustasi, "Kau tidak punya niat ikut andil berpikir solusi akan kondisi Eren? Berhentilah mengimitasi patung pancuran sekolah begitu."

Akhirnya Levi buka suara dengan datarnya. "Aku tengah berpikir, sialan. Kau yang harus berhenti bertingkah menjijikan karna itu mengganggu."

Hanji cemberut. Sangsi mengenai pernyataan Levi yang pertama. Menoleh ke ambang pintu yang kini memperlihatkan sosok tegap Erwin Smith si wakasek Akademi Rose.

"Kau harus lebih tenang Hanji." Suara berat Erwin menyela keributan yang Hanji timbulkan. Melangkah perlahan memasuki ruang tidur Eren. "Lebih baik kita keluar dan membiarkan Eren istirahat kembali." Cetus Erwin menyunggingkan senyum untuk Eren yang terangguk sopan meresponnya.

"Tapi, Erwin‒"

Hanji berusaha mengelak namun Erwin sudah menarik lengannya untuk pergi mengikuti Levi yang pertama kali angkat kaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Erwin~ otakmu memang sesuatu."

Hanji mengerjapkan mata bagai melihat sebuah maha karya menakjubkan ditengah tumpukan sampah. Entah harus tersanjung atau bagaimana dengan kalimat Hanji yang bermakna ganda Erwin tersenyum bisnis saja. Satu menyenangkan jika ditilik sisi baiknya. Satu ambigu untuk yang mengerti maksudnya.

"Tidak seperti iblis patung di sana." lanjutnya sambil menyindir Levi, tentu saja. "_Shit_! Aku tidak menyangka kau punya pemikiran seperti ini juga. Hahaha, jujur aku setuju dan sempat‒tidak, bahkan yakin soal kesimpulan ini." Hanji berdecak gelisah. "Keadaan juga sudah mendesak."

Levi mendelik mendengarnya. Menahan gerakan tukik alisnya untuk tidak turun drastis ke bawah mendengarkan setiap sesi memuntahkan pendapat oleh dua orang pemilik pemikiran-pemikiran diluar wajar macam Hanji dan Erwin sejak duapuluh menit lalu.

"Mencoba bukan hal salah. Intuisiku mengatakan demikian. Melihat dari bagaimana setiap reaksi alami keduanya pun kau pasti sudah sadar bukan, Hanji?" Yang disebut namanya menganggukan kepala antusias bagai maniak dapat hiburan menarik. "Dan Levi pasti setuju mengingat ini termasuk alternatif terakhir yang kita punya." imbuh Erwin melirik Levi yang memperhatikan polah kedua rekan kerjanya itu dalam hening.

"Terlampau yakin tanpa bukti akan menjatuhkan intuisi andalanmu Erwin." tukas Levi. "Aku tidak perduli dapat kesimpulan dari mana kalian mengenai ini. Jangan naif dengan berpikir aku bersedia penuh melakukannya."

"Levi, karna ini belum terbukti dan terbatas pada apa yang jadi terkaan kami maka dari itu butuh pembuktian dengan melakukannya bukan?" Hanji menyahut cepat. "Apa sulitnya menurunkan takaran darah di tubuhmu satu gelas saja untuk disumbangkan?"

"Aku tidak mengikuti amal donor darah, sialan."

"Oh~ jangan bilang kau takut jarum suntik?" goda Hanji. "Kau tahu, tingkahmu persis anak SD yang takut imunisasi karna disuntik." ungkap Hanji berusaha mencairkan otaknya yang panas dipaksa berpikir maksimal dengan mengusili Levi.

Kesannya sinting memang. Tapi Hanji juga mulai frustrasi membujuk Levi.

Levi ingin memaki tapi tidak dibiarkan mengeluarkan suara oleh Erwin. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba Levi. Aku yakin keberadaan Eren jauh lebih penting bagimu ketimbang kami berdua. Kau tidak bisa berkilah, tidak jika kenyataan memang kau yang telah menyeretnya sendiri dalam hidupmu sebulan lalu.

"Eren tidak meminta jika aku mengingatnya dan bukankah itu bukti kau sendiri yang memutuskan Eren masuk hidupmu? Dan kini kau bersikap seolah mengabaikan kelangsungan hidupnya dengan menolak menyumbangkan darahmu untuk uji coba apakah Eren bisa meminumnya. Dimana tanggung jawabmu menjadikannya rekan serumah?"

Levi menyipitkan mata. "Erwin, kata-katamu seolah menyudutkanku sebagai orang yang menelantarkan pasangan hidupku sendiri. Dapat ide gila dari mana kau mengatakan itu? Dan lagi rekan serumah bukan berarti aku penuh bertanggung jawab soal hidupnya."

"Bagaimana jika aku benar, bahwa kau memang pasangan hidupnya?" ucap Erwin tegas. Menumpukan sorot serius pada Levi. Menangguhkan kalimat argumen terakhir dari Levi.

Levi masih berusaha mengelak. "Seyakin itu kau bicara? Bocah itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal si pemberi asupan terakhirnya. Seingatku tidak secuilpun dia mengatakan ciri si manusia masa lalunya itu sepertiku."

"Aku tidak akan bicara dari bagaimana Eren bersikap sekarang." jeda sejenak diiringi hembusan nafas. "Ini lebih kepada kau Levi. Bukankah kau sendiri merasa terikat dengannya?" Erwin melanjutkan, "Baik aku ataupun Hanji tahu bagaimana dirimu. Bersikap sembrono dengan membawa seorang vampir masuk dalam lingkup hidupmu tak mungkin kau sudi lakukan jika tidak memang dasarnya harus demikian.

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar bukti nyata siklus reinkarnasi atau tidak tapi melihat segala yang kemungkinan disebut kebetulan ini itulah yang bisa kusimpulkan. Secara naluriah dirimu sendiri yang membimbing segala tindakanmu yang terkait dengan Eren. Dan kuputar ulang fakta diawal, jika kau memang tidak perduli padanya bukankah seharusnya kau biarkan saja Hanji menemukannya waktu itu ketimbang membawanya ke rumahmu untuk kau beri perlindungan?

"Baik, aku tahu kau masih punya celah mengelak atas pendapatku. Tapi setidaknya bukankah memang sedari awal kau sudah memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri padanya?"

Hanji lantas mendesak. "Jadi, ayo buktikan semua pembicaraan ini benar atau tidak. Kau tahu, setidaknya masih ada cukup waktu kalau memang kesimpulan ini omong kosong belaka. Toh kau juga tak mungkin mati hanya karna darahmu diambil satu gelas."

Menghela nafas Hanji lantas bernada meminta. "Levi, mendengar dari bagaimana Eren memaparkan fase tubuhnya memburuk semakin pendek setiap kali datang‒terakhir sebulan lalu, kau pasti juga sudah memperkirakan dalam waktu dekat anak itu akan masuk dalam fase memburuk setiap harinya. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari, kau tahu."

Levi masih bergeming ditempatnya.

* * *

><p>Sesuai dengan perkataan Eren. Waktu dua hari cukup untuk mengembalikan kondisi normal tubuhnya. Levi yang baru saja berniat memasuki dapur rumahnya menghentikan langkah kedua di pijakan lantai ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur itu begitu melihat siluet bocah <em>brunette<em> tengah mengaduk teh hitam kesukaannya.

Melangkah mundur mendatangi meja makan persegi dengan empat kursi Levi memilih diam. Duduk tenang menunggu Eren membawakan menu paginya tanpa melepas tatapan padanya.

"Pagi, _Sir_." sapa Eren sopan membawakan nampan dengan dua cangkir yang dari aroma panas mengepul berisi dua likuid berbeda. Teh hitam dan susu coklat.

Levi ingat dirinya hampir melongo tak elit‒tidak terjadi, tentu saja‒ berikut mendengus tak percaya ketika bocah itu bisa minum cairan coklat menyehatkan dengan santainya saat pertama kali.

"Pagi," Levi tahu Eren mendapati dirinya terkejut atas responnya yang sejujurnya sebulan lebih ini tak pernah terjadi. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sadar dari diamnya Eren menyahut, "Um, baik."

Hening datang.

Seharusnya itu hal yang biasa terjadi diantara keduanya. Terlebih untuk Eren yang mengikuti saja bagaimana Levi lebih menikmati keheningan ketimbang suasana gaduh mengganggu. Namun kali ini ialah yang berakhir merasa risih bukan Levi seperti biasanya.

Karna sejak detik Levi datang pandangan tak terdefinisi mengarah terus padanya.

Canggung merebak. Eren menyiasati hal ini dengan memberikan perhatian pada cangkir berisi cairan kecoklatan putih. Mengangkat si cangkir dengan kedua telapak tangannya sekaligus menyelimuti sisi-sisinya. Bergerak lamat mengarahkan mulut cangkir yang ditunggingkan untuk memasukan seteguk susu.

"Eren."

Si mulut cangkir barulah menempel di belahan bibir merah Eren. Membeku layaknya seluruh saraf motoriknya mati. Eren mematung dengan atensi yang mengarah tepat menembus obsidian.

Adalah kali pertama dimana Levi memanggil namanya. Selain bocah Levi tak pernah menyelipkan kata yang berdiri dari empat huruf itu untuk mengacu dirinya. Lalu kini Eren yang memiliki pendengaran menembus rata wajar tak mungkin salah mendengar.

Dan ini juga kali pertama dimana Levi melihat penuh sebuah senyum lembut yang begitu menawan menghiasi wajah rupawan si bocah rekan serumahnya tertuju lurus untuknya. Layaknya normal dimana Eren begitu fasih melakukannya dan itulah yang terlihat.

Sebuah perasaan familiar menyeruak dirasakan keduanya. Berikut kepingan memori masa silam yang berputar membayangi kepala. Menghantarkan kenangan dan serpihan rasa yang menghilang sekian lama.

Manik obsidian membola. Tengah menyelami kenangan lama yang terasa berputar secara visual tepat didepan matanya. Menyamarkan visi nyata sebelumnya dimana ruang makan berganti menjadi jembatan sederhana kayu yang melengkung menuju satu sisi membelah aliran bening sungai di bawahnya.

Langit malam berbintang. Sinar terang dari fase bulan yang masuk purnama. Semilir angin sejuk malam hari. Lampu minyak beberapa titik yang sesekali berkedip kena efek angin. Kecipak kecil air disebabkan oleh gerakan sirip ikan berputar arah. Keadaan tenang dan damai yang memikat suka.

Menggulirkan pandang mendapati siluet tubuh semampai yang dibayangi gelapnya malam. Ber_kimono_ putih dengan motif membentuk satu mawar biru besar yang dilingkupi sulur sewarna yang menyebar dari perut kanan bagian atas. Memberi kesan cantik diimbuhi lekuk lamat si pemakai yang berjalan anggun menapaki jembatan.

Kini semilir angin mempermainkan anakan surai kecoklatan. Bergerak pelan dari kanan ke kiri. Begitu ringan melambai. Sepertinya begitu lembut jika tersentuh.

Wajahnya begitu tenang terlukis. Menampilkan segaris kurva tipis yang menawan hati sekaligus memikat atensi penuh afeksi saat melihatnya. Bulatan mata keemasan tanpa meninggalkan percikan kehijauan yang jadi dasar bercampur dengan biru yang menjelma jadi hitam di kegelapan. Lunak dan lembut terpaku lurus.

Sejenak Levi merasa ada yang menekan nafasnya. Menggerakan jantungnya untuk memompa lebih cepat berimbas pada detak berdentum keras yang merebak dari rongga dadanya. Diakuinya kini terperangah menjurus terpesona berkat pengaruh memikat luar biasa mengerikan dari sosok berkimono cantik itu.

Getar ponsel di saku celana membuyarkan visi Levi yang nyaris masuk detik ketiga ratus. Langit malam menghilang jadi pencahayaan normal pagi hari yang memenuhi rumah. Mengerjap sekitar tiga detik Levi sadar dari ilusi yang mendadak menyerang dirinya.

Sementara itu Eren masih setia tersenyum memandangnya tanpa suara. Seolah mengerti lelaki dihadapannya sedang berjuang mencerna sesuatu dan tak ingin satupun gangguan.

Masuk menit ketujuh berakhir. Levi masih memasung pandang padanya tanpa air muka berubah jadi lebih bisa dijelaskan Eren memilih bersuara. "_Sir_, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Levi tidak menyahut. Tanpa gestur satupun untuk bisa dimengerti Eren sebagai petunjuk keadaan Levi kini. Mimik khawatir kini menyelami wajahnya yang semula datar biasa.

"_Sir_?" panggilnya. "Anda kena‒"

"Eren," Levi memotong tegas. Suaranya berat layaknya dipaksa menahan diri dari memaparkan rahasia kelas internasional di penghujung lidah. "…kau ini, siapa?"

Eren berkedip. Murni menunjukan kebingungan ketimbang menuruti perintah Levi sebelumnya untuk melakukan hal kecil macam itu minimal dua menit sekali. Sedetik setelahnya Eren merespon dengan senyum.

Levi ingat senyuman dengan tendensi memikat belum berubah sejauh ingatan itu berputar.

"Aku Eren. Eren Jaeger."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi memainkan telunjuk kanannya di pelipis. Sesekali mengelus, memijit dan menusuk. Wajahnya masam parah. Mata tertuju lurus pada layar laptop di meja kerjanya dalam kamar. Duduk menghadapnya sudah masuk menit ke seratus.

Levi mengerang. Frustrasi.

Kumpulan angka yang seharusnya diolah untuk mengisi rapot murid-muridnya belum masuk empat puluh persen selesai. Dua cangkir bekas kopi masih bertengger di ujung meja. Beberapa kertas bertumpuk serampangan di sekitarnya. Tak sedikit yang berserakan di bawah malah.

Levi tidak menyangka seburuk ini konsentrasinya terganggu. Mengerjakan pekerjaan enam bulanan itu biasanya cukup dalam waktu tujuh jam. Lalu kini tujuh jam terlewat dapat setengah saja belum. Menjengkelkan rasanya.

Ini semua hanya karna bayang kenangan yang bahkan tidak Levi ingat. Tidak. Levi bukan lelaki pikunan. Seratus persen bisa dipercaya bahwa Levi masuk kategori dengan ingatan cemerlang.

Levi mengacak sisi kepala. Kini otaknya terpaksa berputar menghubungkan kenangan aneh yang merasuki kepala dengan keberadaan Eren yang masuk lingkungan hidupnya begitu pula keberadaannya dalam ingatan tersebut. Intuisi Erwin juga terkaan Hanji yang memberikan kesimpulan tak berdasar baginya.

Yang paling pertama mencuat adalah itu ingatan siapa? Lalu kenapa harus muncul dikepalanya? Sosok siapa yang memberikan sudut Levi melihat dalam ingatan? Dan jujur Eren begitu anggun juga cantik dalam balutan _kimono_nya.

Levi menjatuhkan keningnya ke permukaan kosong meja demi menyadari kesan yang baru muncul di benaknya.

Lalu si bocah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kemunculan kenangan itu hanya menjawab dengan hal yang seratus persen Levi ketahui. Mereka ulang ucapan bocah itu Levi mendengus sambil menendang udara di kolong meja.

Aku Eren. Eren Jaeger, katanya?! ‒_Hell_.

Levi juga sudah dari awal tahu namanya meski tidak bertanya karna si bocah sudah sukarela memberitahunya. Bahkan Levi tidak cukup perduli soal satu itu awalnya. Dan si bocah bodoh itu dengan sederhananya malah memperkenalkan diri kembali di depannya? Sebodoh itukah ia sampai tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Levi sebelumnya?

Meski Levi akui terlalu tiba-tiba bertanya begitu pada Eren padahal dirinya selalu tampak tak acuh sebelumnya. Terlebih jika awal percakapan saja tidak ada maksud sedikitpun menjurus kesana. Demi Hanji yang mukanya selalu membuat Levi naik pitam, si surai eboni hanya reflek bertanya. Dan Eren menanggapinya dengan begitu tidak peka‒atau tidak paham?

Lagipula seberapa banyak bergunanya nama bocah itu agar Levi dapat menyimpulkan semuanya sekarang? Jawabannya jelas, tid‒

Levi mengerutkan dahi berpikir ulang.

Nama.., Nama. Nama.

Nama, huh?

Sudut dalam alis Levi berkerut tajam. Tatapannya menyipit menitik dua cangkir porselen polos yang berjajar.

Nama anak itu…, Eren.

Eren‒

"**Eren, Eren Jaegar. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Danna-**_**sama**_**."**

—Jaegar.

Levi spontan menegapkan badan. Obsidian itu memperlihatkan dirinya lebih jelas. Baru saja halusinasi suara menyerangnya. Levi lantas berdiri meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja dan melangkah tergesa keluar.

Baru saja berniat mendorong pintu coklat sebelah kamar gerakannya melambat. Sejujurnya tak sadar kalau hari ini kunjungan Hanji ke rumah untuk memberi pelatihan berbaur untuk Eren. Karnanya gerakan menggeser pintu jadi begitu lambat untuk disadari.

"Ayolah Eren~ sedikit saja kau coba, oke?"

Kini mata Levi mengamati Hanji yang duduk di sisi ranjang dimana Eren duduk bersila dengan menggenggam gelas dengan warna merah pekat. Tanpa bertanya Levi tahu itu darah.

"Tapi‒"

Hanji menyergah, "Biarkan aku membantumu. Setidaknya aku perlu tahu sejauh mana tingkatan tubuhmu menolak darah selain milik orang itu."

"Anda tidak perlu serepot ini untukku." Eren berucap pelan.

Gelengan tegas dari Hanji. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang ingin melakukannya jadi kau tidak perlu merasa tak enak padaku. Menurutku fase memburukmu itu tinggal menghitung waktu. Maaf, bukan maksudku‒ kau tahu, aku nyaris putus asa Eren."

Eren menatap lembut. "Baiklah. Akan kucoba sekali ini."

Hanji mengangguk penuh harapan.

Jemari gerak digerakan perlahan mendekati wajah. Raut wajah Eren berubah. Levi bisa simpulkan Eren seperti menahan mual akibat aroma tak enak. Memilih menunggu lelaki eboni itu menyandar pada kusen pintu.

Gerakan lamat nyaris tak bergerak malah Eren menaikan gelas itu agar cairan pekat merah di dalamnya dalam mengalir. Berhasil menyentuh bibir ranumnya Eren menciptakan sedikit celah agar darah itu bisa masuk ke mulutnya.

Sedikit begitu sedikit. Mungkin hanya setetes. Eren lantas menjauhkan si gelas dan diberikan kembali pada Hanji. Sementara tubuhnya sendiri bergerak kilat turun dan menerjang kamar mandi.

"Eren?!"

Levi menajamkan mata. Menderap mendekati Hanji yang sudah kalang kabut menyusul Eren ke kamar mandi setelah sembarangan meletakan gelas di meja. Bibirnya mengatup rapat begitu melihat Eren muntah parah di wastafel dengan Hanji yang menepuk punggungnya cemas.

Merasa diperhatikan Hanji menoleh. "Sumpah! Levi, sumpah. Aku tidak mencampurkan apapun." tegasnya dengan suara serak. Memberikan Eren celah agar lebih leluasa menguras isi perutnya. "Kau belum setuju karnanya aku berpikir membuat pengganti asupan untuk Eren. Setidaknya aku perlu mengerti sejauh mana tubuh Eren menolak tapi sial kenapa separah ini?!"

"Aku…" Eren menutupi mulutnya hingga suaranya begitu pelan. "Maaf, _Miss_ Hanji‒"

"Eren!"

Levi memekik begitu pula Hanji. Meski lebih dekat dari Eren nyatanya Hanji masih kalah cepat menangkap tubuh Eren yang langsung ambruk ketimbang Levi yang menghadang akses keluar.

Hanji jelas panik. "Levi bagaimana ini?!"

"Diamlah." ucap Levi seraya mengangkat Eren dalam rengkuhannya. "Kurasa ia butuh istirahat."

Hanji menuruti. Melihat bagaimana Levi begitu lembut dan hati-hati menurunkan Eren ke atas ranjang wanita nyentrik itu tersenyum kecil. Meski rasa panik masih menjalarinya terlebih wajah Eren yang begitu pucat setidaknya Hanji tahu lelaki minim air muka itu bisa merawatnya sementara. Sungguh Hanji tidak pernah membayangkan sebegitu buruk aksi penolakan tubuh Eren karna mengecap setetes saja darah selain milik entah siapalah dia.

Mengusap wajah kasar sambil memperhatikan perlakuan Levi pada Eren yang tak sadarkan diri Hanji lantas berkata, "Aku akan menghubungi Erwin."

Masa bodoh dengan Levi mau mendengarnya atau tidak Hanji memilih keluar. Selain karna memang harus segera mendiskusikan kondisi detail si vampir itu Hanji juga tidak ingin mengganggu Levi yang menumpukan penuh segala atensinya pada Eren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi duduk melipat kaki kiri ke atas. Menjadikannya tumpuan siku kiri dengan kepala yang ikut menoleh searah. Punggungnya bersandar pada _headbed_ bersebelahan dengan bocah yang berbaring begitu tenang satu ranjang dengannya. Obsidian itu masih memberikan intentitas pandang penuh pada wajah Eren yang tenang. Sudah nyaris masuk dua jam sejak Eren mendadak kehilangan kesadaran.

Helaan nafas mengudara. Menunggu dalam diam itu menjengkelkan. Sungguh, Levi tak cukup menyukainya tapi itu lebih baik ketimbang mendengar segala ocehan _absurd_ dari Hanji. Walau boleh dibilang Levi sendiri memang suka keheningan namun menunggu tanpa waktu pasti lebih menyebalkan baginya.

Tapi dorongan sial apalah yang membuatnya mau menunggui Eren sadar kembali entah berasal darimana itu tak Levi ketahui pastinya. Nyaris tanpa kepastian Eren sudi sadar lagi atau tidak. Setidaknya Levi tahu Eren pasti sadar meski seluruh tubuhnya nyaris tak memberikan tanda kehidupan namun sedikitnya Eren menggerakan jemari tangan kanan yang dekat dengan si pria eboni.

Itu cukup bagi Levi mengerti bahwa Eren hidup. Mungkin kondisinya terlampau lemah.

Belum genap kalimat _inner_ Levi untuk memaki Hanji yang seenaknya menghilang ponselnya sudah bergetar menampilkan ID '_Shitty_ _Glasses' _pada layar. Levi beranjak menjauh. Tak ingin membiarkan suara menyakitkan telinga milik Hanji mengganggu Eren nantinya.

"Ap‒"

"_Bagaimana Eren?"_—jeda sedetik begitu Levi mendengar. Dari nada bicaranya Hanji tengah serius. Levi lebih dari sadar peringai sahabatnya jika sudah menggunakan nada tenang tanpa ribut.

"Belum sadar."

"_Begitu,"_—Hanji membuat hening selama tiga detik. _"Lalu kondisinya?"_

"Sama dengan yang terakhir." Levi melirik objek pembicaraan sejenak memastikan tak ada yang terlewatkan. "Apa kata Erwin?"

"_Tunggu sampai Eren sadar."_—jawab Hanji. _"Aku sedang meneliti sesuatu dengan Armin begitu juga Erwin. Berikan aku kabar begitu Eren sadar. Maksimal delapan jam dari sekarang jika Eren belum sadar juga."_

Levi berdehem pendek merespon.

Menolehkan kepala kembali ke sosok berwujud remaja belasan yang kini tengah duduk sedikit menunduk membiarkan helaian coklatnya jatuh menutupi wajah Levi nyaris terkesiap. Membenahi raut wajah tenang meski pikirannya sudah menyimpulkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tak berujung bagus Levi melangkah mendekat.

"Kau sudah bangun bocah?" tanyanya santai, "Kukira kau akan mati."

Kesannya sarkas tapi ini caranya Levi mengalihkan ekspresi dirinya yang terkejut sekaligus juga menghindari kesan bahwa dirinya khawatir.

"Cepat…" Eren bergumam begitu pelan tapi entah beruntung atau bagaimana Levi masih mampu mendengarnya. Levi memberikan kerutan tipis di dahinya. "Detak jantung Anda cepat sekali, _Sir_. Aku bisa mendengarnya begitu jelas."

Untuk kali ini saja Levi tidak mempersiapkan beberapa bilah pisau untuk pengamanan diri. Tak terpungkiri bagaimana sorot mata Eren yang nyaris kosong juga sayu menarik tubuh Levi untuk membeku ketika melihatnya terangkat dan menyorot dirinya.

Permata rubin berpendar begitu redup. Kehilangan cahaya seperti halnya pemiliknya. Mencapai batas akhirnya, mungkin seperti itu.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah kalau begitu."

Levi tidak paham kalimat terakhir Eren. Memilih duduk di hadapan bocah itu Levi masih diam. Hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Eren menampilkan senyuman syukur yang entah bagaimana mengobrak-abrik pertahanan Levi lebih parah.

"Bocah, kau‒"

Levi tertegun. Bukan karna Eren membuka mulut untuk menyela kalimatnya. Bukan dari gerakan Eren yang mendekat kearahnya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi oleh otak cemerlangnya. Ataupun bagaimana permata rubin itu kembali ke wujud turkuois yang semula terselimuti bening yang akhirnya tumpah karna dirasa jatuh menimpa bahunya.

Sederhana saja. Rasanya hangat. Terasa amat familiar yang bahkan baru Levi sadari begitu ia rindukan. Beginikah rasanya dipeluk? Entah kenapa kalimat itu terlewat di kepala Levi.

Benar. Levi tidak cukup bodoh untuk sadar perbedaan pelukan yang ia terima selama ini. Dan kali ini memang berbeda. Levi tak akan berusaha menepisnya sedikitpun.

"A‒ ma... maaf, _Sir_." Eren yang tersentak begitu menyadari hal diluar kebiasaan pada Levi seketika menjauhkan diri. Tersenyum canggung mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku sudah tidak sopan pada Anda. Hahaha, aku merasa melihat seseorang saat terbangun tadi." tuturnya langsung menghapus sisa-sisa cairan yang turun melewati pipinya.

Levi merasa ada yang mencubitnya keras secara kasat mata. Sebelum matanya yang melunak sekian menit itu berubah datar dan berkesan mendung kembali. Dianggap orang lain secara instingsif oleh bocah menguras pikiran itu menjengkelkan.

"Maaf _Sir_." Eren bermuka khawatir melihat ekspresi Levi yang sepertinya marah. "Aku tidak bermaksud bertingkah kurang ajar dengan memeluk Anda seenaknya. Itu… seperti alam bawah sadarku yang melakukannya. Sekali lagi, maaf _Sir_."

Levi bahkan tidak mengubris ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir pucat seorang Eren. Yang kini jadi pusat perhatiannya adalah bagaimana bisa Eren berekspresi seluwes saat ini.

Seingatnya Eren adalah bocah aneh yang lebih suka diam, sulit berekspresi‒jangan samakan dengan Levi, karna kasus Levi adalah dia sendiri yang malas berekspresi‒ jadi begitu bertolak belakang dari yang terlihat sekarang. Seperti sebuah topeng yang lepas dari wajah dan menampakan wujud aslinya.

"Jangan berpura-pura kuat bocah." ketus Levi. "Menjengkelkan melihatnya."

Eren diam, tertunduk. Mungkin ucapan Levi menohoknya. Bagaimanapun kondisinya memang tidak bagus dan bersikap berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja tak masuk hitungan Levi melihatnya demikian. Eren baru ingat kalau ia memanglah mudah dibaca bahkan sejak dulu. Rasanya begitu miris juga.

"Maaf…" pelan Eren. Tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan kilatan dari balik kedua iris matanya yang berubah kembali menjadi rubin redup.

Levi mendengus. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyebut namaku?"

"Huh?" Sontak Eren mendongak. Tidak paham bagaimana Levi tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan jadi topik ini. Tapi kemudian ia menyahut sedikit ragu. Eren tidak cukup siap mendapat pertanyaan begini sejujurnya. "Karna Anda tidak pernah memberitahuku… mungkin?"

Decihan lolos dari bibir Levi. "Cih, lucu sekali kau bocah. Telingamu tak mungkin tuli untuk mendengar kesekian kalinya Hanji menjeritkan namaku dengan muka sintingnya itu. Balas dendam karna aku tidak menyebut namamu juga?" lanjut Levi. "Tidak, aku pernah menyebut namamu sebelumnya, eh, Eren?"

Eren mengatupkan bibir. Kelu. Tatapannya berpaling tak tentu ke berbagai arah.

"Kau cukup paham aku benci hal yang berbelit-belit."

"Yeah," Eren menautkan jemarinya. Menekuk kakinya ke atas. Menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. "Itu.. karna…"

Levi ingin sekali awalnya memberi Eren tendangan atau apapun agar bocah itu cepat bicara dan berhenti menggantung kalimatnya terus-terusan. Namun begitu tampilan senyuman tipis yang sarat rasa sedih, putus asa, juga rasa bersalah mendalam malah memberi efek perut Levi seperti dihantam dari dalam. Terdesak dan tak nyaman.

Si pria dewasa itu baru ingin membuka mulut tak kala melihat muka Eren yang tampak menahan sakit. Rintihan kecilnya seperti diredam dengan Eren yang memaksa merapatkan mulut bahkan sampai menggigit bibirnya sedikit hingga berdarah. Kedua lengannya melingkari kaki yang ditekuknya kuat ke dalam dekapan. Terkesan menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak dari batas jangkauan tangannya sendiri.

Levi bisa membaca situasi Eren tapi memilih diam. Dan dalam sekali sentakan Eren sudah berhasil membanting Levi ke ranjang. Menduduki perutnya dengan pandangan nyalang kelaparan. Insting vampir Eren sudah aktif. Terengah dengan sorot menusuk yang ditanggapi santai oleh Levi yang kesannya malah menantang.

Si pria eboni membiarkan Eren yang ingin mencoba meminum darahnya. Dengan batas takaran menurut Levi untuk tak membuat tubuhnya lemah dan mati. Lagipula ia yakin Eren tak mungkin sebodoh itu membuatnya mati meski begitu kelaparan sekalipun. Karnanya Levi terus bergeming di posisinya walau Eren tidak memerangkap kedua tangannya. Hanya mengungkung tubuhnya dalam jangkauan.

Hanya tinggal setengah senti sampai taring yang menonjol dari bibir Eren menyentuh kulitnya. Sayang Levi melupakan kemungkinan kedua. Dimana semuanya jadi salah perhitungan. Ia tak tahu kalau Eren malah berakhir seperti sekarang. Terbukti dengan tetesan kecil yang hangat menyentuh bahunya untuk kedua kalinya.

Eren menangis.

"Jangan…" bisiknya pedih. "Jangan melihatku seolah aku ini… monster, Levi."

Eren lantas menegakan tubuhnya. Permata merahnya menyiratkan luka. Meski begitu ada senyuman tulus yang membingkai bibirnya. Indah namun mencekik leher Levi begitu saja. Menutup mata sejenak dengan helaan nafas panjang. Levi membangunkan dirinya. Membiarkan Eren untuk berpindah duduk di pangkuannya.

Levi lantas menyahut. "Kapan aku pernah mengatakan kau seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya dari matamu. Tapi kau mengalihkannya dariku."

Levi terdiam cukup panjang. "Dengarkan aku bocah."

Diusapnya helaian coklat. Si pemuda coklat mendengarkan. "Aku tahu kau paham bahwa aku orang yang terbilang terang-terangan memuntahkan setiap kalimat yang terlintas di otakku tentang seseorang. Terutama jika itu memang buruk. Kalau memang aku melihatmu sebagai monster, aku pasti mengatakannya langsung tertuju tepat ke wajahmu. Supaya kau mengerti jelas dirimu.

"Kau bilang aku mengalihkan pandanganku darimu? Menurutmu tanggapan macam apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba diserang untuk kau minum darahnya?"

Eren tertunduk. Menarik dirinya menjahui si pria datar. Duduk bersimpuh dengan punggung melengkung. "Maaf. Sudah berlaku lancang pada Anda, _Sir_. " Levi tak mengharapkan kalimat itu yang meluncur dari mulut Eren sesungguhnya. "Aku berlaku tak tahu diri sementara pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tak seharusnya berpikir menyerang Anda. Hahaha, rasanya menggelikan juga memalukan."

Eren tersenyum sendu. Raut terluka yang terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih pucat membuat Levi menggeram kecil. Habis kesabaran.

"Eren," suaranya berat. Sarat kekesalan yang kentara menyelimuti kedua obsidiannya. "Berhenti membuatku kesal dengan bertingkah kembali ke awal dirimu yang menjengkelkan itu. Bersikap sebegitu formal sementara diluar sadarmu kau bisa bersikap kasual padaku. Juga hentikan maaf yang menyakitkan telinga itu jika kenyataan hanya aku satu-satunya pemenuh asupan tubuhmu."

Kedua bulatan merah membola. Eren terkejut. Gagap dan kelu yang menyerang lidah menyulitkan Eren bicara. "A..pa maksud‒"

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk bisa menghubungkan segalanya bocah." Levi menarik sudut bibirnya naik. "Pernyataan dimana kau tidak bisa meminum darah selain milik 'orang itu'. Kenyataan dimana kau muntah parah dan tak sadarkan diri setelah mengesap setetes darah yang Hanji bawa. Kau yang tidak pernah tertarik menyerang manusia meski mendengar jelas degup jantungnya bahkan tak terganggu atas darah yang tercecer di depanmu saat pertama kali aku menemukanmu. Pertahanan dirimu yang sebagus itu tapi nyaris dikendalikan instingmu untuk menyerangku tadi?

"Dan bukankah itu berarti bahwa 'orang itu' adalah aku? Itupun jika kau juga menyerang Hanji tapi kacamata sialan itu tidak mengatakannya padaku di saat berada dalam kondisi berdua saja denganmu seperti ini."

Eren tidak bersuara. Tapi respon kekalutan kentara dari tampilan kedua tangan di pangkuannya mencengkeram fabrik yang ia kenakan.

"Lagipula aku mengijinkanmu meminum darahku. Jika tidak kau sudah kutendang." ungkap Levi kemudian. Entah kenapa Eren malah tertawa. "Dan berhenti menyimpulkan segala tentangku secara sepihak. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu bahkan sejak dulu, bukankah begitu?"

"Levi…"

"Hanya saja aku tidak ingat kenapa kau begitu bersyukur bisa mendengar detak jantungku. Merasa beruntung masih bisa minum darahku, eh?"

Awalnya Levi bermaksud usil tapi Eren malah menangis lagi. Kepala Levi yang semula lebih ringan jadi sakit lagi.

"Bodoh." Cetus Eren sibuk mengusap air mata.

Levi menyeringai. "Hoh, sudah berani kau rupanya mengataiku bocah. Lihat saja, hukuman yang akan kuberikan karna berani kau mengataiku bodoh."

Senyuman sederhana membingkai wajah Eren. Tak perduli meski tubuhnya bahkan sudah berbalik berada dalam kungkungan pria datar di atasnya. Jemari panjang Levi kini menyentuh sudut matanya. Menyeka tumpukan cairan yang membendung disana.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku bocah." ujar Levi. Mempersempit jarak antara wajah keduanya dan memutusnya jadi nol dengan kecupan pada bibir Eren. Indera pencecap Levi merasai manis adiktif dari bibir Eren yang sebelumnya terbalut darah tipis.

"Aku tak ingin kau mengingatnya." sahut Eren melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Levi. Mencari tumpuan. Menarik kembali kepala Levi yang sudah memberi jarak untuk kembali mendekat. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari akses menuju leher Levi. "Bolehkah?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Hanya mengusap helaian coklat bocahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karna aku… membunuhmu berkali-kali."

* * *

><p>"Jadi…"<p>

Hanji memutus kata untuk terpingkal kesekian kalinya. Levi memutar bola mata ingin menimpuk sofa ke arahnya. Erwin tersenyum bisnis seperti biasa didampingi bocah Arlert disampingnya‒entah kenapa bisa ikut terdampar di ruang depan rumah Levi kini. Eren memberikan senyuman kecil maklum pada tingkah Hanji. Istilahnya sudah biasa.

"Kalian benar-benar‒ehem, hahaha~" Lagi-lagi Hanji cari masalah. "Uh, oke, maaf. Jadi benar Levi adalah 'orang itu' Eren?"

Eren tersenyum kecil. Melirik kecil si lelaki datar yang sudah diujung tanduk ingin meninju Hanji. "Mungkin."

Hanji tertawa keras. Memukul tepi meja hingga kepala jamur di sisi Erwin terkejut akibat ulahnya. "Levi~~ kau punya taruhan denganku dan Erwin soal ini. Jadi tepatilah karna kau dipihak yang kalah sekarang."

Erwin memberikan persetujuan dengan mengangguk. Hanji tersenyum sinting menaik-turunkan alis menunggu Levi angkat suara. Sedangkan Levi berdecih pendek. Seratus persen menunjukan gurat tak setuju.

"Tidak pernah kukatakan iya. Dan kau kacamata sial, tak ada taruhan yang kusetujui sejak awal."

Si wanita nyentrik berkacamata mengerucutkan bibir. "Buu~ Levi-_sama_ memang pandai berkilah. Tahu begini kupakai materai waktu itu sebagai bukti sekarang." lirikan Hanji berpindah pada Eren. "Kurasa Eren juga tak mungkin keberatan. Ya 'kan Eren?"

Remaja coklat samping Levi memasang tampang bingung. "Eh?"

"Aku yang keberatan sialan."

Hanji lantas tertawa kembali. Erwin pun tak mengelak geli yang mendatanginya. Levi sungguh jujur kali ini. "Hoaaa, sisi posesif Levi menampakan diri~ hahaha." ledeknya kemudian mengibaskan tangan mendapati delikan singa dari si empunya surai eboni. "Hei, ini masalah sepele Levi. Kau tidak perlu sebegitunya menentang, kau tahu."

"Bicara mudah kacamata busuk."

Erwin menengahi akhirnya. "Hanji benar. Ini cukup bagus untuk perkembangan Eren. Membuatnya bisa berbaur lebih baik dengan beragam tipe orang Levi. Kau masih bisa mengawasi dan menjaganya penuh jika alasan utamamu menolak adalah itu."

Levi dipaksa diam karnanya.

"Yup, tak ada yang akan menggigit Eren-_mu_ tersayang Levi~" tawa Hanji meledak. Setitik air mata sudah keluar dari sudut matanya sejak tadi. Meledek Levi itu sudah masuk agenda perharinya. Mau dapat tendangan luar biasa setelahnya sekalipun. "Eren juga tak mungkin berada diluar kendali. Oh, bisa kau serahkan juga secuiiil saja kepercayaan pada Armin."

Eren yang memang belum paham benar sontak memasang senyum maklum mendengar penjelasan Hanji barusan. Mengurusi peringai Levi memang bukan perkara mudah. Hanji mengerti benar terbukti dengan kata 'secuil' yang maknanya lebih sedikit dari 'sedikit' itu sendiri.

Levi mendengus saja. Malas menyahut.

"Maaf menyela," Eren angkat bicara kemudian. "Sebenarnya taruhan apa itu?"

Erwin yang menyahut. "Tak bisa kusebut taruhan. Abaikan kosakata dalam kamus Hanji. Sebenarnya ini hanya kesepakatan menyangkut dirimu." jelasnya. Melihat raut wajah Eren yang menjurus gelisah Erwin mengimbuhi. "Tenang saja. Seperti yang kubilang diawal ini alternatif untuk perkembanganmu bersosialisasi dengan sekitar, semacam itulah."

Eren masih tidak paham maksudnya. Karnanya memandangi Levi untuk penjelasan adalah pilihan. Sementara Levi masih bungkam tak ingin menjelaskan.

"Oh, Eren. Perkenalan ini Armin!" Hanji berseru riang. Dipastikan menang debat‒dibantu Erwin, tentunya‒ dari Levi. Sambil menuding remaja belasan berkepala pirang. "Dia akan jadi rekanmu mulai sekarang."

Kepala Eren sontak meneleng.

"_A...ano_, aku Armin…Armin Arlert." Eren sadar kegugupan yang melanda remaja pirang tersebut. Sentuhan Erwin pada punggungnya sepertinya berhasil mengurangi. "Aku adalah siswa Akademi Rose kelas 2-A, mulai minggu depan satu kelas denganmu. Semoga kau senang menjadi temanku nanti." paparnya tersenyum dengan kesan canggung namun juga tulus secara bersamaan.

"Iya, Eren. Kau harus bersekolah mulai minggu depan bersama Armin. Abaikan kalau kau pernah sekolah sampai jenjang lebih tinggi dari sekarang sekalipun. Berikut keberatan Levi diawal. Ini baik untuk membuatmu bersosialisasi seperti normalnya manusia." tutur Hanji serius meski tak meninggalkan kesan jenaka. "Lagipula sekolah yang kau tuju merupakan tempat aku, Levi dan Erwin bekerja. Santai saja soal Armin dia sudah tahu soal dirimu dan ikut menelisik kesimpulan soal‒ Hahaha, Levi, kau aneh jika ketahuan menguping."

Bantal sofa menabrak kacamata Hanji.

Eren berkedip mencerna. "E‒eh?"

"Bodoh memang sulit meninggalkan pemiliknya." Levi buka suara kesal sendiri dengan tanggapan polos seorang Eren. "Kau hanya akan sekolah untuk berbaur. Begitu saja tidak mengerti."

"Huh?"

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

a/n: Hahaha, maafkan saya dengan _ending_ _absurd_ ini X'Da #mojok. Intinya sederhana sebenarnya dan saya harap para _reader_ semuanya mengerti.

Jadi Levi itu memang orang yang sama di masa lalu Eren cuma untuk jaman ini Eren emang sengaja tidak berusaha mendekati Levi atau bicara jujur sama dia. Untuk itu ada beberapa alasan dan saya gak sempet masukin semuanya di sini. Lihat sendiri percakapan Levi dan Eren yang terakhir itu saja banyak yang saya implisitkan #kemudian mundung# maaf kalau banyak yang tidak mengerti. Silahkan simpulkan sendiri karna _scene_ itu memang lompat-lompat yang dibicarakan keduanya.

Lalu seperti yang Erwin ungkapkan sebelumnya meski Eren tidak berusaha hadir dalam hidup Levi di jaman ini tapi Levi sendiri yang secara naluriah membawa Eren masuk hidupnya kembali waktu mereka ketemu pertama kali.

Yeah~ dan saya merasa memberikan _clue_ soal _sequel_ diakhir #ditampol. Asli saya pengen banget bikin _sequel_-nya ini tapi entah dapet ide tau tidak XDD #lalu hening. Lagipula alurnya cepat sekali menurut saya diakhir. Demi apa ini cuma oneshoot tapi tembus 12rb _words_ . . X'Dv

Ya sudahlah, bacotan tidak berguna saya sudah panjang. Dan ada _omake_ sedikit dari saya. Gak yakin menyebut sedikit sementara itu lebih dari 1rb _words_ . . X'D #_bow_

Salam,_  
><em>_Rinfu

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Layaknya adab masuk ke dalam rumah yang baik, Eren menyuarakan kalimat umum 'aku pulang' walau dengan nada nyaris hilang dan datar. Mencopot sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak khusus sepatu di samping pintu.

Hidungnya mengendus mencari aroma keberadaan penghuni rumahnya, nihil. Kaki rampingnya terus melangkah menaiki tangga kayu kecil di sudut belokan kanan yang baru dilewati. Naik ke lantai dua dan masuk di pintu ketiga dari arah tangga.

Melonggarkan dasi seadanya Eren merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Memejamkan mata. Menelusur suara hening yang menyusup ke telinga sampai suara tapak kaki dan aroma khas tubuh seseorang menginterupsi ketenangannya.

Lima, sepuluh, dua puluh dan detik ke empat puluh tujuh pintu putih kamarnya diketuk dan terbuka.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Berbaurlah dengan rekan sekelasmu, bocah."

Eren belum memutuskan menyahut. Lirikannya jatuh pada jas kerja yang pria surai gelap itu kenakan. Begitu putih dan bersih dengan esens khas keringat yang memabukan dari tubuh si pria bertinggi standar tersebut.

"Juga, berkedip maksimal lima detik sekali."

Tapak-tapak kaki mendekat. Memutus jarak dari ambang pintu ke pembaringan si bocah yang disebutnya.

Suara Eren tenang. "Ada kasus dimana manusia juga memutuskan berkedip lebih lama dari biasanya. Seperti sedang terpesona akan sesuatu."

"Hoh. Dan dimana letak kasusmu sekarang bocah? Terpesona atau memang tabiatmu yang lebih senang disebut mayat berjalan?"

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya menembus jendela kamar yang tertutup gorden coklat gelap. Hari sudah cukup sore sehingga nuansa redup sejak pagi bertambah kelam menembus serat-serat benang dan terlihat lebih gelap dari yang seharusnya.

Menekuk satu kaki dengan tangan yang juga berpindah ke atas perut Eren menyahut ragu, "Entahlah."

Eren dan ketidakjujurannya yang dihafal si rekan serumah luar dalam.

Melepas jas kerja. Duduk di tepi ranjang berjarak pendek dengan Eren ia memvonis pendek. "Dasar bocah."

"_Sir_," Eren memulai kalimat kekinya disebut bocah dua kali dalam kurun waktu setengah menit, "Usiaku bahkan lebih tua dari Anda."

"Kadang, tak ada hubungan usia dengan pola pikir dan tingkah seseorang. Sikap labilmu itu mengidenfikasikan kalau kau memang bocah mau usiamu ratusan tahun sekalipun. Dan kau pikir aku tidak bisa memperkirakan selama apa aku hidup setelah mengingat semuanya?"

Eren mendengus tak terima tapi tak punya bantahan lainnya untuk diucapkan. Kilatan mata tak sukanya belum hilang untuk mematok pandang pada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Lihat? Emosimu bahkan tak stabil meski wajahmu sedatar papan."

Mata lebar Eren memicing garang. Ingin meluncurkan sumpah serapah guna menegaskan bahwa pria bersurai kelam itu harusnya menempelkan cermin ke depan wajah. Melihat sejelas mungkin pantulan wajahnya untuk menyadari bahwa muka sedatar papan itu _trademark_ miliknya sendiri.

"_Sir_… kalimat terakhir lebih cocok untuk Anda."

Pria itu mengibaskan tangan. Kembali ke topik asal. "Aku serius bocah. Kau harus berbaur dengan mereka dan berhenti memandang keluar jendela hanya untuk mendapati puing-puing bangunan tak guna."

"Aku sudah berusaha tapi mereka juga tak berniat berbaur denganku jadi untuk apa?"

"Ck. Kalau kau bisa bersikap lebih ramah‒tak usah memandangku seperti itu, mereka pasti mendekat padamu."

"Levi, kau bahkan tak memberikan contoh padaku untuk ber-ba-ur."

Eren cukup merasa tidak sopan. Terlahir di suatu masa dimana sopan santun dijunjung tinggi menjadikannya sosok yang berusaha sebisa mungkin sopan tanpa menggunakan nada-nada tekanan menyindir semacam tadi.

Tapi bicara dengan Levi selalu jadi pengecualian.

Toh keadaan dimana yang Eren ungkapkan jadi suatu realita membuatnya mampu menangkis sedikit perintah absolut Levi. Kenyataan dimana Levi sendiri tak cukup mahir berbaur berkat wajah datar juga sikapnya yang dingin nan ketus menjadi bukti otentik dimana Eren bisa berkilah untuk menjadikan Levi patokan paling baik yang bisa ia contoh.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melihatku, Eren."

"Lalu siapa? _Miss _Hanji dengan segala tingkah uniknya?"

Levi menggeleng. Hembusan nafas kasar terdengar baik di telinga Eren. Pertanda mutlak dimana sumbu sabar Levi yang cenderung pendek itu mulai habis.

"Lihat sekelilingmu, bocah. Di sekitar sini bukan hanya aku dan Hanji yang bisa kau jadikan patokan."

Eren menggerakan jemari yang diperhatikan Levi tak bergerak sejak pertama kali berpindah ke atas perut. "_Sir_ Erwin?"

"Kau tak akan bisa memiliki pola pikir kurang ajar dan tingkah seenaknya meminta seperti Erwin."

"Lalu siapa? Jean Kirschtein?"

"Kau ingin meniru tingkah bodoh si muka muda? Juga tingkat kerusakan otaknya soal ukuran penglihatan orang dewasa yang belum harus dikecap olehnya? Terserah."

Eren menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Mungkin, sepupumu kini, Mikasa?"

Levi mengerling muak. "Jadilah semakin _pokerface_ bocah."

"Armin… mungkin?"

Dengusan Levi makin parah. "Meringkuklah di sudut ruang jika kau memutuskan mengikuti tingkah Armin berbaur di awal."

Eren menendang udara. "Baik. Lupakan."

Timbul hening panjang. Levi diam begitu pula dengan Eren yang terakhir bersuara.

Mata bulat Eren terpejam santai. Gerakan kanan kiri mata terbalut kelopak‒yang seharusnya menandakan bahwa begitulah manusia umum jika belum jatuh ke alam mimpi‒ jadi perhatian Levi.

"Aku sudah cukup baik melakukannya?"

"Hn. Kau sudah cukup normal memperlihatkan secara kasar bahwa kau belum terlelap. Jauh lebih bagus ketimbang diam bagai mayat tanpa gerakan sama sekali seperti dirimu yang asli."

Eren menaikan sudut bibir. "Aku pelajar yang baik, benar?"

"Tidak." Levi mendaratkan telapak tangan kokohnya ke surai coklat Eren. "Kau buruk untuk ekspresi wajah, bocah‒dan jangan bawa namaku untuk itu."

Bibir Eren mengerucut. Mengikuti bagaimana Hanji melakukannya jika merengut kalah debat dari Levi atau Erwin. "Tapi memang kau penyebabnya. Yang jelas bisa kutiru hanya kau di sini."‒_sedikitnya_.

Dengusan jengah terdengar. "Berhenti mengulang topik Eren. Dan tidak, kau tidak hanya meniruku. Barusan kau pikir aku tak tahu kau meniru tingkah Hanji dengan bibirmu itu? Aku bukan tipe pelaku seperti itu. Dan bermaksud lain dengan itu bocah?"

Kini wajah Levi telah condong mendekati Eren. Memposisikannya tepat di perpotongan leher mulus yang tampak cukup pucat itu. Menyesap aroma luar biasa manis dari Eren.

Levi terpejam lama. Jemarinya bahkan sudah bergerak sana-sini dengan pelan membenturkan listrik imajiner ke tubuh Eren.

Dari mulai leher, cerukan leher, turun dan terhalang‒lepaskan dasi si bocah, buang. Buka kancing seragam paling atas. Yang kedua selanjutnya‒tak sabar, tarik paksa, koyak.

Gerakan lirik dari Eren jadi sambutan. Ada sebuah seringai mini dimana Eren juga meniru hal itu persis dari seorang Levi. Tentu dengan tingkatan makna yang cukup jauh jika disandingkan.

Satu seduktif menggoda. Satu absolut meminta.

"_Well_… mungkin."

Levi merangkak naik sepenuhnya ke ranjang. Meraih pinggang Eren. Merengkuh sekali sentak. Membenturkan nafas ke kulit wajah yang masih kalah pucat darinya. Memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu dari hidung, pipi kanan, kelopak mata kanan, kening, kelopak mata kiri, pipi kiri, dagu‒

"Bocah, jangan menyesal."

—terakhir bibir. Menempel tiga detik. Terlepas sedetik. Menempel lagi, menekan, menyesap rakus, memagut tanpa celah.

Lebih menuntut. Surai eboni ditarik ke bawah. Tengkuk si bocah didekap ke atas. Mencipta kalor yang menyebar sampai luar tubuh. Suhu ruangan naik.

Eren membuka mulut saat Levi memberi celah terpisah. Mencari pasokan oksigen meski Levi yang sama-sama membutuhkan tak terlihat benar-benar butuh didepannya.

Senyuman manis adiktif‒layaknya moto 'bebas debu dimana pun berada' di kepala Levi‒ menampilkan dirinya di wajah Eren. "_Nope_."

Levi bergerak lamat mendekat. Menyeringai penuh serigala lapar. Eren tak berhak mundur karna Levi sudah hilang kendali. Karna insting Levi yang sudah kelaparan lebih mutlak dari apapun juga.

Akhirnya Levi memperoleh makan malam yang sepadan berikut sensasi adiktif yang familiar bagi tubuhnya.


End file.
